


Just Know That If You Hide, It Doesn't Go Away

by lokesurie



Series: recovery [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Holidays, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Mild Language, Post-Break Up, Texting, Winter, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, anyway it's a reunion i'm tired of formal tags, i literally don't know which tags to add anymore, i'm saying this because i review my stuff myself and i don't trust my mind, if you squint you'll see some hibihika (that's dawn/ethan), lmao mild language? not really at some point blue tells "no shit" but ya know, lol they weren't even broken up for real but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesurie/pseuds/lokesurie
Summary: After a first semester in Kalos, Blue comes back home for the holidays.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: recovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Just Know That If You Hide, It Doesn't Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> I'm back with a little gift for my friend jakerdoodles (check him out on Instagram, he's a super cool cosplayer and his Red is to die for) - I was appointed as his secret santa and turns out mister jake likes reunions (and hates feet too) so I did my best to come up with something he might like. Also Jake and I can't have a conversation without bickering so it was very funny for me to have him as my giftee. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my day, please let me know your opinion on my works! 
> 
> Title of the fic comes from the song 'Little Dark Age' by MGMT (psssssttttt jake see what i did)
> 
> OH ALSO this is a sequel for i've got just one regret to live through but this can be read as a stand-alone piece

He was tense when he started packing.

He had missed Pallet Town - he had missed home - and he was well past wasting energy to deny it. Yet, he couldn’t help the slight sense of fear, of dread, that came with the thought of going back after being gone for so long. Deep down, he perfectly knew what was at the root of his turmoils. He knew what was behind it — or rather, who was behind it — but denial had long become his best friend now, and so it’s with a scowl that he roughly shoves some jumpers into his suitcase, turning a blind eye on his growing concerns.

"Voi?" He heard.

Settled among soft rounded pillows puddled into a wicker basket, Eevee was staring at him, an expression akin to concern gracing her features. Blue immediately softened his stance upon the sight of her worried face, offering her a small smile.

"What’s up? You hungry?" He asked her in the lightest tone he could muster.

He was well aware that rather than a mundane request, it was an inquiry about his general wellbeing that she was making. Eevee had always been very perceptive, even more so when it came to his emotions. Not for the first time, he mused on her devotion and her ability to detect his distress, acknowledging the fact that she might very well be the one that knew him the most.

Eevee elegantly jumped out of her makeshift nest and made her way towards him. Blue watched her, standing near his cupboard, a pile of neatly folded clothes resting up on his palms. Eventually, she reached him and tugged at the sleeve of his cramped jeans. He crouched in response, letting go of the garb he was holding to bring an assured hand atop of her smooth head and to pat it in a comforting gesture. Eevee leant into his tender touches and started to purr in contentment.

He couldn't help the soft smile that found his lips.

Once more, Blue found himself immensely grateful for the soothing presence of his hairy companion. He scratched the back of her ears one last time, then propped himself back up.

"Sorry, Eevee, but I have to finish packing. We're leaving tomorrow."

Eevee chirped in response. He didn't know how to interpret it.

"If you're hungry, you know you can help yourself to your bowl, right?"

But Eevee didn't move, and didn't make another sound, either. She simply stared at him with what appeared to be an expectant look.

Blue didn't know what Eevee was expecting. Once upon a time, he'd have most likely lost patience and let the frustration currently pending up in him find its way out - he would have snapped at her. But he liked to believe that he had outgrown his short-tempered days. And more than anything, he was tired. Incredibly tired. He didn't have the energy to figure out what Eevee wanted, not when it wasn't an emergency.

He gave a final pat to the Pokémon and smiled contritely.

"Do what you want."

Blue resumed to his packing, and did his best to ignore his companion's insisting eyes on him.

It wasn't really hard, in the end. Ignoring reality had become his forte, after all.

That thought didn't leave him as the screen of his phone lit up with a text he briefly glanced at. Blue turned his device over, to not get distracted by future disturbances, then engaged himself in the process of closing his suitcase.

It was only later, after hours of tossing in his bed, his suitcase long closed, that he allowed himself to think of the text he had received again.

_The Professor said you were coming back tomorrow. Is it true?_

Red's question had been nagging him ever since he acknowledged it. He hadn't answered yet, and wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

His imminent trip was making him restless, though. Even Eevee was growing tired of his inability to sleep - she had returned to her Pokéball for the night, something that hadn't happened in a while. So Blue took a deep breath and picked his phone, then hesitantly started to type an answer.

_yeah. we get a 4 weeks break for the holidays. figured I'd come back for a bit._

He didn't expect his device to buzz back with an immediate reply. He felt his heart pound in eagerness.

_**Red** : oh_

Before Blue could think - or do - anything, another text came in. That never failed to impress him, how fast Red was with a phone - or rather, how his difficulties with communication were apparently highly waned with an electrical device.

_**Red** : I'm glad to hear it_

Then another.

_**Red** : I missed you a lot_

Blue stared at his screen for a couple of minutes.

His mind felt cloudy, blurred by hundreds of thoughts, emotions, memories and much more than he couldn't name. He felt very tired. He was actually very tired. And not only from the lack of sleep he'd been experiencing for months.

He was tired of this weird dance they'd started ever since he had left for Kalos, and Red had expressed regrets for hurting him. He was tired of being mad. He was tired of the anger. He was tired of holding grudges - no matter how legitimate they were. He was tired of being sad. He was tired of lying to himself.

And so, it was that very well tiredness that made him indulge himself, just for the night.

_**Blue** : i missed you too_

He let his fingers hover over his keypad for a couple of seconds, before adding in another text.

_**Blue** : i'll see u when i'm home_

Once his reply was sent, Blue debated completely turning off his phone, and let the conversation rest as it was. That was plenty enough of texting for the night, after all, and it wouldn't be a weird way to end things off. He wouldn't want Red to assume too much. But if he turned off his phone, he mused, he wouldn't hear his alarm in a few hours. Before he could take action, or think more of the matter, another text chimed in.

_**Red** : Do you want me to come get you at the airport?_

Blue ignored how his heart seemed to miss some beats over Red's words, and pondered on his friend's proposition. Was he ready to see Red again so soon? Did he even want to?

He ultimately decided that no. He'd have four long weeks to see Red - and seeing as he spent so much time helping out Gramps these days, and was back to living with his mother, he was certain that he would see the Champion soon enough. No need to rush things out. Besides, Daisy had insisted on coming already, along with her husband Bill.

_**Blue** : no it's fine_

_**Red** : Alright, no problem_

_**Blue** : bill and daisy already got it covered, that's why_

He wasn't sure what pushed him to explain himself to Red. Why not hurting Red's feelings mattered so much to him, when Red had broken his heart without even batting an eye.

_**Red** : Don't worry!_

Blue sighed, placing his phone atop his chest, then closed his eyes. Sleep still didn't want to come.

He felt a vibration cursing through all his torso. He looked up at his screen.

_**Red** : You should sleep, by the way_

No shit.

_**Blue** : i know_

It had taken a lot for him to not sass his friend. Before Red could start questioning him - he didn't like it when he did, he always felt compelled to tell the truth to him, no matter how Red didn't deserve it and how he wanted to keep things to himself - Blue typed a final text.

_**Blue** : i'm off now. goodnight red_

He didn't wait for an answer to turn on the airplane mode of his phone.

Sleep never came.

-X-

The ride to the Lumiose airport felt like a blur - the airport was located in the far outskirts of the city and was supposedly one hour away, but the lack of trafic due to the ungodly hour at which they left - it was currently six in the morning - made it a thirty minutes drive.

He felt thankful that the driver didn't try to make small talk, and made sure to tip him generously and flash him the best smile he could muster when he got out of the car.

Lumiose Airport was huge - he had read somewhere that it was the tenth biggest airport in the world - and though it wasn't the first time he stepped in it (it was the second time, actually), he still felt as impressed.

The cab driver had luckily dropped him at the right gate, so it hadn't felt too hard to find his way to get register for his flight. No, what had been hard was how much time he needed to wait before the take-off. And it felt considerably harder when he hadn't had an ounce of sleep for what was nearing thirty hours now.

His wariness towards public places and (prying) strangers made him feel too alert to take a short nap - he was already receiving looks for wearing sunglasses in a grey winter day in an airport, and he really didn't want to have strangers recognizing him in his slumber. He was already dreading the hypothetical photos he could wake up to. Leaf would certainly never let him live it down.

Resigned to plenty more hours of forcing himself to stay awake, Blue dragged himself to one of the overpriced coffee shops of the airport - to think Lumiose was already expensive enough as it was, he mused - and started queuing, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He only took notice of the quite large amount of people in front of him because it came across as a surprise for him, seeing as it was still very early.

He let his mind wander.

It didn't last very long. A little tap on his left shoulder made him jolt.

"Champion Blue?" A familiar voice called him from behind.

Blue gathered the very last remnants of his social energy to turn around and offer his interlocutor a placent smile. It was the very least he could do, he tried to convince himself - it wasn't very often that he was called by his old short-lived title. His smile turned more genuine when he recognized who was talking to him - and perhaps relieved, too, that it wasn't a fan or a journalist.

"Champion Dawn!" He replied warmly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Likewise." Dawn replied, equally warm.

Behind his shaded lenses, Blue inspected her appearance - and failed to repress the little envy her sight brought up to him. Dawn, as always, looked quite elegant, and not for one bit deprived of energy. She was the perfect embodiment of composure. Even the too serious stance she had once maintained when they first met years ago seemed to have faded in favor of a softened serenity. Overall, she excluded grace and confidence - Blue even found himself curious to know if her and Dianthea had ever met.

Even though she had been the one to apostrophize him, he still ended up being the one to drag them both in a small talk.

She joined him in his position in the line, and they soon found themself out of the café, a hot drink in both of their hands, sitting in one of the lounge areas of the airport.

What had initially began as small talk ended up being a three-hour long conversation.

It turned out that Dawn had been visiting Kalos for a leisure trip: she'd been doing research in Galar for the past few months - he had been very thrilled to hear about Galarian forms and how some of them might have taken root in her home region of Sinnoh - and before heading home, she had wanted to see a bit of Kalos who was very near.

He also discovered that, like him, she had initially planned to spend the first part of the festive holidays in Kalos with friends she had made during her trip and her research, but had been surprised to discover that unlike Sinnoh or Kanto, it was a time dedicated to family, and not friends.

It was overall a pleasant talk, and Blue found himself surprisingly glad to have crossed Dawn's path in Lumiose's airport. The last time they had seen each other had been a couple of years ago in Unova, at the Pokémon World Tournament. He felt a twinge at the memory of that event - it made him think of Red, and he still couldn't figure out if the emotions the memory stirred were positive or not. But he had had the honor to battle against her predecessor, Cynthia - and he still remembered the sheer joy he had felt when he had managed to beat her. He had not battled not against Dawn herself, though, as she had just been here to watch how would the tournament play out, and not to compete in it.

As he was excitedly telling her about his research on fairy types, a phone ring interrupted him.

Dawn profusely apologized, and Blue arched an amused eyebrow as she got up and took the call.

He watched as her face lit up with glee, and found himself eager to know who she was talking to. He couldn't hear her from his place - he didn't intend to, anyway, his days as a bratty child disregarding of any form of privacy were long gone - but judging from the light blush that had started to color her cheeks, and her smitten look, he concluded that it must have been someone special.

She came back a few minutes later, her cheeks still pink, and smiled sheepishly at Blue, who was patiently waiting with something akin to mirth in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was a friend."

"A friend, huh." Blue teasingly repeated.

"He's a friend you know very well, actually." Dawn shyly said. "He told me a lot about you, and how you helped him out a lot over the years."

Blue mused on her words. He tried to think of any of his friends that might have talked to him about Dawn, but couldn't find any - and let her know that.

"Oh." She laughed. "I'm not surprised, we only started to bond a little bit before I took off to Galar..."

That would explain why Blue felt so confused. He hadn't really kept in check with his friends ever since he started studying in Kalos - he still felt quite guilty for that, but he'd been unable to hold text conversations for months, Red was sadly the sole exception.

"Are you gonna tell me who is it, or do you want me to guess?" Blue nudged.

"Oh, my bad." She laughed again. "It's Ethan. I'm actually heading to Johto to spend a part of the festivities with him. He's been wanting to introduce me to his friends."

Blue was trying to process the information he'd just been given - Ethan, loud hyperactive annoying Ethan, and sweet peaceful Dawn together ?- when Dawn gasped.

"Oh! But Blue, that's wonderful! We'll probably see each other very soon then!"

Blue managed to put off his bewilderment to provide an actual answer - meaning, one that wasn't a gape mouth.

"Y-yeah!" He stuttered with what he hoped sounded like enthusiasm.

"Maybe it's not that much of a coincidence that we met here, after all." Dawn said with an excited smile.

Blue found that her smile was quite contagious.

"Maybe not." He replied with a grin of his own.

-X-

They had parted not long after that - but not without exchanging phone numbers - and Blue had finally taken off for Celadon City, his spirits lifted by his encounter with the young Sinnoh Champion.

Exhaustion had finally caught up to him in the plane: he had slept through most of his flight - then cursed himself for it when he woke up just in time for the landing, as it was almost dinner time in Kanto, meaning that he'd probably spend the night up, once again. And as much comfort traveling in first class brought, he could still feel his neck and back ache in pain.

Leaving Celadon's airport was a quiet affair - he managed to get back his luggage without any hassle, and he could finally let Eevee out of her Pokéball.

He hadn't expected to feel so content to be back in Kanto, but hearing people all around him speak in his native tongue, seeing specific commercials and advertisement for local brands, smelling the tasty effluvia of food he had grown up with - it was all very thrilling to him. For the very first time, in the twenty hours that had followed his departure from his tiny flat in Kalos, Blue found himself eager to go home.

Eevee, observant as ever, seemingly noticed the improvement in his mood, and joyously licked his cheek as a consequence.

It made him chuckle, and he was still chuckling as he passed the automatic gates of the airport's exit doors. He was immediately greeted by a harsh frigid wind that ruffled some strands in his hair. It made him feel kind of glad that Kalos was very cold in the winter and had him dressed appropriately. The sun had long set, but Celadon was well lit, even more so with all the garlands of light common for this time of the year. That was why it hadn't been particularly hard to pinpoint his sister's location among the little crowd that had formed in front of the airport - especially when she was agitatedly waving her arms and calling out his name.

Blue felt a rush of excitement upon the sight of his sister. He hadn't seen her in months. He beamed as Eevee uncurled herself from his neck and excitedly ran up to Daisy. Truth was, he was quite tempted to do the same, but he still had an image to maintain - he was Blue Oak, after all - so he simply walked to her, placidly dragging his suitcase behind him.

She was still scooping up Eevee and was drowning her in a rain of kisses when he finally found himself within her reach. He smiled fondly, waiting for Daisy to be done with her coos. Eevee finally settled herself around his sister's neck, which allowed her to lastly pay attention to him. Daisy energetically opened up her arms, and Blue gladly met her embrace, delicately resting his chin atop her head - it was a rather complicated process with Eevee in-between them, but they ultimately managed to go through it pretty well.

"Hey there, sis." He said.

"I missed you so much!" She replied.

They hugged for a few more seconds, before Daisy let go.

"Come on, it's freezing here. We'll talk in Billy's car - he's waiting for us there."

"Sure."

When Blue had been eleven and started his journey to become Kanto's Champion, it had taken him two months to reach Celadon City from Pallet Town - and it had taken an additional week for Red. But, it was actually a two-hour car ride from the airport to Pallet, and it was overall pretty underwhelming.

The ride had been pleasant, though, filled with idle chatter about Blue's whereabouts - his general wellbeing in Kalos carefully omitted from his tales - and about family drama that he had to catch up with (he found himself genuinely interested in Gramps and Agatha's latest argument that had apparently involved Red of all people.)

It had been pleasant, yes, but a thought still wouldn't leave the back of his mind as Bill carefully drove Kanto's dark roads.

How different would it have been with Red here?

He couldn't help but to ponder about how the situation would have played out, had Blue actually accepted Red's offer. How would have they greeted each other? Would there even be other people, seeing as Red couldn't drive? If Red had been able to drive for an obscure reason, would the ride be nice? Would it be awkward? Would they even talk? Could Blue even talk to Red without getting mad? Could Blue ever forgive Red?

How would Red look driving a car?

Blue groaned at his foolishness.

"Everything okay?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Blue said in dismissal. Then he smirked. "I was just remembering that time when told me that Bill..."

"Hey!" Daisy cried out in protest.

He grinned with all his teeth. He had truly nothing in mind but somehow, the trick always worked.

"That Bill what?" Bill inquired in faux worry.

Daisy glared at him from the shotgun seat and cooed at her husband in reassurance. Blue cackled.

-X-

When they arrived in Pallet Town and parked in front of the family house, the first thing that Blue noticed was Red's window. Some light filtered through it, and it made Blue feel relieved, as it meant that Red would not be here to have dinner with them and that he could still delay their ineluctable reunion.

Blue stepped out of Bill's car, an asleep Eevee safely tucked in his arms, and let his step-brother handle his luggage. He briefly glanced at Red's window, and quickly rushed inside when he noticed some movement behind it, pointedly ignoring Daisy's guffaw right behind him.

Now in the house's vestibule, Blue carefully took out his shoes - Eevee still in his arms - and clumsily took off his coat, gloves, scarf - and sunglasses.

It didn't occur to him that he could have asked Daisy to carry Eevee for just a minute - and judging the mirth on her face, she had been aware of that fact. Blue shushed her and made his way towards the dining room.

"Gramps!" He belted. "Come greet your favorite grandson."

He had said it sarcastically, expecting him to be crouched over some research somewhere in his study.

But Gramps was right here, having apparently just finished to set the table. He was smiling, too.

Blue did his best to not gasp out loud.

"Hello, Blue."

Gramps was still smiling. Blue confusedly waved, not willing to ruin the moment. Gramps seemed thrilled to receive an answer. Blue felt his heart ache at the thought.

"I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

Blue nodded, by all means still rendered speechless by his grandfather making an actual effort to greet him.

Interesting. The progressively warmer tone his grandfather took in their weekly calls hadn't been an hallucination. Blue didn't know what to do with that.

Before Gramps could ask him more questions, Daisy and Bill arrived in the living room.

"Hey, Blue, I left your bags by the staircase, if that's alright with you." Bill said.

Blue had completely forgotten about his suitcase.

"Oh, thanks. Be right back, then."

"Nonsense, Blue." Gramps sternly said. "This can wait, just go wash up before dinner."

"Hum, okay."

-X-

He had still went up in his room to at least leave Eevee in her basket, but otherwise did as Gramps beckoned him to do - and was glad he did, it felt good to freshen up a bit after so much time traveling in cramped spaces.

He had expected dinner to be more tense, to be filled with more heavy silences - but to his astonishment, it all went pretty smoothly. Daisy was clearly delighted upon that fact, and it made him happy to see her in such a good mood. It also made him happy to see Gramps making so much effort to make Blue feel at ease - not hat he would admit it out loud, but still. Maybe some time apart actually benefited their family. He actually found himself pretty excited to tell them about his research - even more so when took notice of the glint of interest in Gramps' eyes whenever he'd rant extendedly about his debates with the Professor Sycamore. It felt nice to see them properly bond.

When the last bits of conversation died out - they had lasted well past dinner was done, he volunteered to wash the dishes. His suggestion had been a surprise to everyone, even to him. The myriad of protests it had prompted, though, had not.

"You've had a long trip, Blue. Go rest, we'll take care of everything."

He didn't feel the need to rest, but decided upon not spending too much energy arguing with his family.

"Alright, then can I see my team?"

In truth, he had wanted to see his trusted companions ever since he had laid foot into his family's house, but hadn't had the chance to do so yet. Now felt like the perfect time.

"It's almost midnight, Blue." His grandfather gently admonished. "Only Alakazam's awake."

Blue contemplated the old man's words, a bit disappointed, before concluding that it would be best to wait for tomorrow - he didn't want Machamp to brood because of him seeing Alakazam first, and he knew Alakazam would relish in Machamp's jealousy and taunt him for it.

Faced with no other choice, Blue bid his farewell to his family, feeling exceptionally light and content, and retreated to his room.

There was no point denying it anymore. He had really missed Pallet Town, and was actually elated to be back. The looming thoughts of his impending reunion with Red didn't even bring him down as much as he'd expected them to.

-X-

His lifted mood found itself dimmed by his, as he had anticipated it, inability to sleep.

He carefully tucked himself out his bed - he didn't want to wake up Eevee - silently stretched, and detachedly went to his window. He absentmindedly traced a pattern on the foggy glass, while observing the view.

Facing him was another window, maybe twenty meters away. It had been lit when he'd first arrived, but now it mended perfectly with the surrounding darkness.

It seemed like Red was asleep, too.

Or pretending to be, at the very least.

He didn't know why that made him feel so disappointed, but decided, for the sake of his sanity, to not dwell on the matter.

From his window, he could see some of the peaceful streets of Pallet Town - they were accordingly decorated for the festive season, but devoid of any activity at this hour. He decided that Pallet Town was pretty in its slumber, and felt a sudden need to go out and see it from himself.

Blue dressed himself as quickly as he could. He patted aimlessly around his bed, looking for his phone, and groaned in frustration when his efforts turned out vain. He turned on the little lamp sitting at his desk, hoping it would help.

His phone buzzed ten seconds later.

Blue cursed, finally noticing the infernal device, and cursed again when the screen notified him of a text.

_**Red** : Blue_

Blue looked over his window. Sure enough, he could discern a weak beam of light from Red's window. He glared at his lamp, mentally calling it a traitor.

With a defeated sigh, Blue proceeded to answer.

_**Blue** : red_

_**Red** : Can't sleep?_

_**Blue** : yeah, jetlag_

As much as he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with Red at two in the morning, Blue couldn't help his curiosity. Before Red could reply, he asked again.

_**Blue** : why are u up_

_**Blue** : don't u have a perfect sleep schedule or something_

More often than not, Blue had found himself startled by Red's rigid sleep schedule. He remembered some nights he had spent with him on Mount Silver - the Champion had roughly been akin to a computer program, almost always automatically falling asleep and waking up at very specific hours - sometimes even amidst important conversations. Blue kind of still resented Red for falling sound asleep in the middle of a couple of his nightly rants.

_**Red** : I can't sleep either_

Blue wondered why that might be. He didn't have to wonder very long, though.

_**Red** : I think it's because I'm just too excited to see you again_

His heart pounded. Red's plain honesty would kill him, one day, he was sure of it. He couldn't explain what prompted his next reply.

_**Blue:** im going 4 a walk_

He wanted to regret sending that message, but found that he couldn't bring himself to.

_**Red** : Oh, okay_

_**Blue:** i guess what i'm asking is if you want to join me_

He nervously waited for Red's reply. He wasn't completely sure about his decision to invite Red, but he figured that he might as well - the entirety of his day hadn't made sense anyway, so it might very well be the perfect conclusion to it.

And sure enough, Red's reply came.

_**Red** : Brings back memories_

Blue arched an eyebrow - not that Red could see - and typed a response. It wasn't like Red to avoid answering a direct question.

_**Blue** : is that a yes or a no_

_**Red** : Let me just get ready_

_**Blue** : ok see you_

**_Red_** : :)

Blue groaned again. Eevee stirred in her sleep. He sighed, turned off his lamp - pointedly not looking at his window while doing so - and left the room.

His heart was still pounding when he put on his winter attire in the dark vestibule, and it actually started to race when he soundlessly pushed their large oak door open.

He pushed down the urge to flee, to hide, to go back or to text Red to finally not bother - and he stepped out, anxiously closing the door behind them.

Naturally, Red, true to his character and always a step ahead, was already there, waiting for him in front of their gates, his silhouette cut out behind the large fences.

Blue felt incredibly nervous. He didn't like it for one bit.

It was dark, but he could still see that despite the cold, Red had not bothered himself with any jacket, or anything that could really shield him from the cold. He was only wearing a sweater, but then, Blue thought that it was already a development in itself - he remembered darker days, when Red didn't even have sleeves atop of Mount Silver.

Red looked nervous, too.

He couldn't really pinpoint his exact expression, but the way he was holding himself was very telling: he kept jittering and balancing himself from one feet to another, and he was actually wearing his cap backward, a fact that told him that he had rushed outside without even considering his appearance.

Blue breathed in, out, then started walking towards Red, his eyes on the beaten ground, his heart loudly ringing in his ears.

Once he reached the gates, he pushed the metallic bars - he mentally patted himself for wearing gloves, and finally joined his waiting friend.

For a minute, all they did was stare at each other.

It felt strange, seeing Red again after all these months apart. The last time they had seen each other had been sometime around the end of the summer, on Mount Silver. Blue hadn't told Red that it'd be the last time he'd visit before leaving for Kalos, and the only goodbye Red had gotten was a small kiss on his cheek with a quick "See ya", one that hadn't sounded final and had been overall very similar to all Blue's previous farewells.

He found that, Red's appearance hadn't much changed.

It was easier to make out his expression, within so close reach. He looked hesitant. Scared, maybe - that wasn't something he had seen on Red for a decade, ever since the start of their journey and he had still been afraid to leave their town for their adventure. But the way he kept biting his lips, the way he'd force the frown to leave his face, also told Blue that Red was expectant of something, that Red was excited.

The gleam in his eyes, somehow more significant in the moonlight, told him that Red was happy to see him.

And despite all his reluctance, despite his uncertainty, despite his fears, Blue realized that he was equally happy to see Red.

And Blue, who had unwillingly grown fond of denial for months, realized that he had undeniably missed Red. Terribly.

And Blue concluded that he was definitely done pretending he hadn't.

"Blue-" Red started, his voice close to a rasp, but Blue didn't let him finish.

In a brisk movement, his hands had suddenly gripped his friend's sweater - he recognized it, now, he had offered it to Red last year for his birthday- and yanked him closer, pulling him into a tight embrace.

He rested his forehead against Red's right shoulder, his arms clutching his friend's back in a secure grip, and felt Red still for a few seconds - it was very brief, for Red returned the hug almost immediately.

They stayed in each other's arms for a bit. Blue's eyes were firmly shut, his hands tightly clenched, but he could only feel a far-reaching wave of content, of ease, of relief. In the safety of Red's arms, he found it stupidly easy to forget he had ever been mad in the first place, and could only feel an impending to move forward, to grant forgiveness - or at least accept to grant Red another chance.

He knew they ought to have a conversation about it, soon enough. He knew that, although Red apologized many times over the phone and through texts, he'd want to do it again, face to face. He knew that they had to discuss the status of their relationship, the true nature of their feelings, and settle the necessary boundaries, eventually.

He was aware that it wouldn't be easy, probably, that it might take time, that it might be hard for the both of them.

But for now, he could only focus on his current wishes. For now, he only wanted to relish in the warmth he felt, on the happiness he felt. He wanted to enjoy the moment, without overthinking it. He wanted to bask in Red's presence. He wanted Red, simple as that.

When they let go of each other, Red's eyes were wide and pleased, and Blue was still gripping his forearms, smiling timidly.

"Hi." Blue said.

"You're back."

Red's grin grew. He didn't anything else - he didn't need to, Blue could read him well enough. His friend's eyes then softened, and his happy beam turned into a gentle, tentative smile.

Red hesitantly brought up two delicate palms upon his cheeks - he was bewildered by their warmth, considering the looming cold - and Blue expressed his agreement by loosening his grip on the other's forearms to settle his hands on his hips.

It felt familiar. It was familiar.

They shortly glanced at each other, in a common, unspoken, well-known accord - then Red's lips found his.

It started tentatively, deliberately slow - just a hesitant lock of lips, the mark of an unexpected return of something they had missed and longed for, the mark of something they hadn't known they could ever get back. But then, their mouths soon started to move in unison at a hurried pace.

The kiss turned desperate.

Red's hands left his cheeks in favor of his hair, Blue's hands left his hips in favor of his arms. Then they couldn't breathe anymore, so they briefly let go, before diving in again. Blue's perception of time was definitely blurred now,

so he couldn't tell how much time had passed when they stopped kissing. No, he could only tell how, despite how loud his heart beat, despite how flushed his face was, despite the fire he could sense in his chest, he felt - finally - appeased.

And when a few moments later, Red took his hand and they started walking together towards their spot on the beach, he couldn't help but to think that perhaps things were starting to really look up for him.

And when he took notice of Red's smile next to him, he conceded once again that, he had missed home, and he was glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY phew it's done
> 
> okay okay i wrote this COMPLETELY sleep-deprived (i'm still completely exhausted) so idk if it makes sense? 
> 
> this is a gift, once again, but i took many many liberties with it, and projected a lot on it - i think this series is me coping with how my life's going: the first part (that's not a mandatory read btw) was kind of sad and weird and didn't make sense, like me when i wrote it back then; this part is more hopeful, more cheerful, tries to move forward - it's me after many months of being completely sad and unable to do anything and wanting to move on from that i guess? but anyway lol it's just to let you know it's not that important i like to ramble in notes 
> 
> the dawn bit is specifically for jake bc i know he loves her, and having her paired with ethan is a small tribute to an artist i really like, constarlations on twitter, who's literally the reason i started kind of shipping these two 
> 
> i imagined this going a lot of different ways - at first i wanted red to come pick up blue from the airport, with leaf too, then i wanted red to be there at oak's house when green came back, then i wanted them to have a walk on the beach in the middle of the night and them talking about their desillusions and stuff, with red ultimately asking blue to be his date at a christmas party, then then then...  
> i pictured the christmas party btw, i wanted them to have their reunion kiss there, but then i changed my mind. the party would have been hosted by silver, who's taken over blue at the viridian gym, there would have been dawn, ethan, leaf, lyra, crys, some gym leaders from johto and kanto.... what i can say is the christmas party still happens, and blue and red attend, and they have fun times there, and maybe i'll write about it but i have 1000 things to write so maybe not 
> 
> anyway 
> 
> there's so much more i want to say, like my exact takes on what's happening between them, but i'm seriously nodding off haha so i'll just end with a general wish on your all well-being, happy holidays, farewell 2020, please take care of yourselves and voilà 
> 
> i'm ginkght on tumblr if you want to chat!!! 
> 
> BTW!!! chapter 2 for love is a waltz is coming in the next few days IM BACK


End file.
